You're Beautiful
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: All her life, she had been told she was beautiful. But it was just so hard for her to see it herself. Haruka takes it upon himself to prove to his girlfriend that she is beautiful.


**Title: **You're Beautiful

**Genre: **Romance / Angst

**Rating: **M

**Description: **All her life, she had been told she was beautiful. But it was just so hard for her to see it herself. Haruka takes it upon himself to prove to his girlfriend that she is beautiful.

**Pairings: **Gou and Haruka

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Free!

* * *

_**You're Beautiful**_

She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes focused on her stomach. Her hands ran over her bare skin, poking and tugging lightly at the pale skin. She pursued out her bottom lip and her head titled to the side. The scale said she was a decent size of 110, but she just didn't see it. Letting her eyes trail away from her stomach, she eyed her thighs. They just seemed too wide. Her whole body just didn't seem right for her only being 110 pounds.

Turning her back to the mirror, she faced the toilet that sat in front of her. It hurt her so much to do this, but who would want to be with someone like her? There were more prettier girls. She was lucky enough to have Haruka Nanase as her boyfriend, but sooner or later he'd find a girl prettier then her. Maybe they'd bound over their love for water and he'd dump her like a rock.

Kneeling in front of the toilet, she pulled her hair back with one hand while the other slid the toilet seat open. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she thought of her goal. She would be prettier after this, all of this pain would be paid off. Opening her mouth, she let two fingers slide into her throat until her body reacted and her head thrust forward as she puked into the shiny bowl.

Her eyes stung with tears, her throat raw. She kept telling herself that this would be worth it. The pain was just a step into becoming beautiful.

She was about to do it again, but the door to the bathroom slammed open. Blinking away the tears, she glanced over to see Haruka standing there. His eyebrows raised, Haruka looked over his girlfriend. He took notice of the way she was bent over the toilet, tears spilling down her face. She flushed, looking away at the way he eyed her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"Gou," he breathed out her name.

She didn't argue about her name, which gave clue to Haruka that she wasn't in the mood to correct him on using Gou over Kou. Closing the bathroom door behind him, he calmly walked further into the room. She wouldn't look at him, her face turned away and her arm wiping her face clean of the tears.

"Gou, what are you doing?"he asked, kneeling beside her.

Giving a sniffle, Gou leaned back so that she wasn't hovering over the toilet. She didn't want Haruka to see her like this, this mess that she had become. She wasn't beautiful here, sitting half naked on the floor of the bathroom. Especially not after he had just walked in after what she had just done. She didn't want to even begin to think of what thoughts he could be having right now. His emotions were always so hard to read from him, his face always so expressionless.

He reached out to her, his fingertips brushing against her arm. She pulled herself away though, not wanting him to touch her. His eyebrows furrowed, watching her as he waited for her to tell him what she was doing. He reached out again, taking hold of her upper arm and tugging her so that she was facing him.

"Don't look at me Haru!" she cried out.

Crying harder, Gou pressed her palms against her chest in an attempt to push him away from her. She hated him seeing her like this, she didn't want him to see how ugly she was.

His concern was clear in the way she was reacting to him. He rarely touched her, or showed an emotion in how he felt for his girlfriend. It was usually her to try and tempt him into touching her, yet here he was now, trying hard to bring her to him. She was trying so desperate to push him away though, which only made him more concerned on her well-being.

Ignoring her protests and the way she tried to slap his hands away, he took her chin in his hand and held her face still. Quivering, Gou waited for what he would say to her. The judgmental words that would only wound her self esteem more. He turned her face to the left, then to the right, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Why are you doing this Gou?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

He gave a small, sad smile and shook his head. Pulling her close to him, he held her close to his body while she cried into his chest. He couldn't even begin to think where she would get the crazy idea to do something reckless like this. She was always such a strong woman, sticking up for the things she believed in. She always stuck her nose into problems that didn't concern her, but she always had a way of fixing those problems. Those had been one of the various reasons that Haruka had said yes when she asked him to be her boyfriend.

Once her crying had calmed down, he carefully helped her to her feet. Rubbing her back gently with his fingers, he flushed the toilet and walked with her over to the sink where she washed out the aftertaste. He didn't question her at all, standing by her side as they made their way to the bedroom they shared. He loved her, he wanted to let her know he loved her.

Sliding his hands up her stomach, he felt her shiver in his arms as he brought his hands up to cup her breasts. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, her eyes closing as he lightly squeezed her breasts in his large hands.

"Haru." she moaned his name.

He leaned down, brushing his lips over her neck as he slid his thumbs under her bra, letting them rub over her nipples. She stretched out her body, mouth gaping open at the feel of his fingers as they stroked at her delicate skin. Rubbing herself against him, she could feel his hard cock through his pants. Turning in his arms, Gou leaned up to press her lips against his.

Hands moving away from her breasts, Haruka cupped her face with one, deepening their kiss while his other hand trailed down her side. Shivering against him, she slid her hands under his shirt, admiring his pec's with her finger tips.

"I love you." she told him after they parted.

His eyes softened at her words, and she swore that he gave the smallest bit of a smile. He leaned up to kiss her forehead, while his hands slid behind her back, his gentle fingers easily locating and unlatching the clasp to her bra.

Even though it had been many times that Haruka saw her naked, Gou still felt herself flush. Her hands hesitated to cover up her chest from his sight, too afraid that her breasts weren't a decent size for him. But he caught her wrists before she could.

She didn't look at his face, she was always afraid that one day his reaction to seeing her body would be disappointment. But she was always wrong. He stared down at her body in wonder, his heart thumping loud in his chest as he leaned down, his tongue sliding out to roll around one of the pink stubs. She gave a gasp, throwing her head back as he moved to roll his tongue around the other nipple.

"H- Haruka."

Looking up at her, he watched the way her cheeks flushed almost as red as her hair. She was clutching onto the back of his head, tugging him closer to her. It was such a difference from when they had first made love, and she had shy'd away from his advances. He knew the reason why. How she compared herself to other girls. How she thought he wouldn't be pleased with how her body looked.

"Kou." he said her name against her skin, watching her half lidded eyes focus on him. "You're beautiful."

Her eyes widened, her hands sliding away from his head to gently brush against his face. He leaned into her touch, pulling her body closer to him. Without another word, he scooped her up into his arms. Moving over to the bed they spent many passionate nights, he laid her out as he prepared to show her just how beautiful she was, and how in love he was with her.

* * *

So.. Haha, I'm really hoping I got the characters a little in their characters. A little hard I suppose, with Haruka not really showing much emotion in the show. Let me know what you think please!


End file.
